A trailer hitch (also known as a tow hitch) is a metal part that can be attached to the back undercarriage of a vehicle, typically a large vehicle such as a pickup truck or a sport utility vehicle (SUV), for the purpose of attaching a trailer to the vehicle. The most common trailer hitches, i.e. the type used by most cars, pickups, and sport utility vehicles, are known as Class 1 through Class 5 hitches, capable of carrying loads up to 10,000 pounds. Typically, Class 1 and 2 hitches are for cars, smaller SUVs, and small trucks, while Class 3, 4, and 5 hitches are used on larger minivans, pickups, SUVs, and almost all RVs. These hitches include a hitch ball (also known as a tow ball), typically two inches in diameter, upon which a trailer's ball coupler can be attached. The trailer is then ready for towing.
Since the hitch ball sustains heavy weight and friction from the ball coupler on top of it, the hitch ball should be regularly lubricated so that its life can be extended. However, the lubricant is known to attract dirt and other debris which can interfere with the fit of the ball coupler. In order to minimize the debris sticking to the hitch ball, a hitch ball cover can be employed while the hitch ball is not in use. The hitch ball cover can also keep the lubricant on the hitch ball in order to protect the hitch ball from becoming rusty. The hitch ball cover further has the function of preventing the lubricant or grease on the hitch ball from contaminating a user's cloth through unintentional contact. Additionally, the hitch ball cover can be decoratively shaped to provide an aesthetic appearance or a personal statement.
Hitch ball covers can range from do-it-yourself items such as the commonly seen half of a tennis ball to more sophisticated hitch ball covers that are custom-made, including novelty items that cover the hitch ball such as a cover with a U.S. National Football League (NFL) team logo. However, most of these covers do not cover the hitch ball completely enough to offer full protection. In addition, many hitch ball covers are in risk of falling off when the vehicle is moving.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a vehicle hitch cover which solves at least one of the problems described heretofore. For instance, there is an established need for a vehicle hitch cover that can completely conceal a hitch ball to prevent the hitch ball from attracting dirt and getting rusty while the hitch ball is not in use. There is also a need for a vehicle hitch cover that minimizes the risk of the hitch cover falling off from the hitch ball when the vehicle is moving.